fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Dexter
'''Blake Dexter '''is one of the the main antagonists of ''Hitman Absolution. ''He was the owner of Dexter Industries. He came to know about Victoria, a genetically enhanced girl made by Benjamin Travis, an Agency operative, and captured her with the help of his son and friends. History Background Blake Dexter was born on July 12 1941. His first business venture was apparently Dexter Dry Goods, which he inherited from his mother, Louise Cooper Dexter, after her death. Sometime later, he got into the arms industry. In 1977, he married a woman named Margaret, who bore him a son, Lenny, five years later. They divorced in 1984 and Blake was given sole custody of Lenny. Blake is rumored to have caused Lenny's trademark limp by domestic abuse. He remarried the following year, but that union ended in 1995 when his wife died in what was ruled as an "accidental suicide". Dexter Industries grew to be a major manufacturer of weapons and home security systems. He brings thousands of jobs and generous patronage to the town of Hope, so much that the police and judges avoid penalizing him for anything. Dexter routinely gets away with crimes including murder and dumping toxic waste, and his son's posse, the Hope Cougars, are also allowed to do as they please. Hitman: Absolution Blake eventually learns of a genetically engineered girl named Victoria, through leaked Government documents, who he intends to kidnap and hold for ransom from whoever created her. Blake eventually comes across Agent 47, who is attempting to protect Victoria from harm, after Blake's gargantuan bodyguard, Sanchez, subdues him. He then frames 47 for the murder of an innocent maid and leaves him to die in a burning hotel. Eventually Blake hires a sociopathic assassin named Edward Wade to retrieve Victoria, also paying him $35,000 to take his son Lenny along, the mission results in the deaths of Wade and his men at the hands of 47, however Lenny manages to abduct Victoria and bring her back to his father in return for his admiration. After obtaining Victoria, Blake has cruel experiments performed on her by his scientists in order to test her capabilities, after which he is infuriated to learn that Agent 47 had captured Lenny and possibly killed him as retribution for taking the girl. 47 is captured by Blake's corrupt sheriff Clive Skurky and interrogated by Blake himself on the location and status of his son, who violenty punches 47 numerous times to no avail as 47 does not speak a word. Eventually 47 escapes and kills Skurky, who reveals Blake has the girl at his penthouse in Chicago. Dexter later sets up a meeting with deranged Agency handler, Benjamin Travis, for Victoria. Dexter executes the girl he had dressed up as Victoria, who in reality in Skurky's mistress, in order to scare Travis into paying the ransom for the girl, which he does. 47 eventually makes his way to Dexter's penthouse after which Dexter's flees to his private helicopter on the roof with Victoria in tow, 47 follows killing his personal assistant Layla Stockton on the way. Despite laying out numerous mines on the roof top to kill 47, he makes his way to Dexter, who has become enraged after learning of Layla's death, and begins threatening 47 and Victoria, however 47 is able to stealthily get around Blake and fatally injures him before he can do any harm to Victoria. Victoria, disgusted when Blake requests for his money to be given to him, dumps Dexter's millions on him as he finally succumbs to his wounds, with 47 and Victoria standing over him. Personality Being a corrupt manufacturer, Blake is notable for being ambitious, ruthless and a greedy man. He later also shows no mercy towards 47 after hearing that his son Lenny was kidnapped/killed by him, also he is likely seem to be quite sadistic to his victims sometimes. Despite this trait, Blake is shown to greatly care about Lenny. Quotes *"Making money makes me horny." *"My boy...forgive me, Lenny. My money." *"Yee-haw! I tell you, I don't ordinary yee-haw, but this is a fucking yee-haw! Fucking Christmas!" *"Tinkle, tinkle, little jar." Category:Hitman Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Parents Category:Gunmen Category:Greedy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Psychopaths Category:Weapons Dealers Category:Gangsters Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Perverts Category:Kidnappers Category:Business Characters Category:Knifemen Category:Liars Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lords Category:Torturers Category:Sadists Category:Incriminators Category:Homicidal Maniacs